The present invention relates to an elevator apparatus for moving an ascending and descending cage of an elevator upward and downward.
Recently, comparatively tall buildings relative to areas of grounds have been often built, because there are many cases where the grounds are limited in a city and the like. In such a tall building, an elevator is particularly required to ascend to high floors, and it is a problem how this elevator should be installed. Although an elevator passage through which the ascending and descending cage of the elevator passes must be provided in a manner passing through respective floors, an actuating device for moving the elevator upward and downward can be installed at an optional position to some degree.
As disclosed in Japanese Publication of unexamined Patent Application No. JP-A-2-62394, in case where a machine room is provided on a rooftop of the building in which the elevator passage is arranged, and the actuating device for the elevator is disposed in the machine room, spaces on the respective floors can be saved for effective use. However, it is a problem that providing the large machine room on the rooftop as in this conventional case will incur an extra cost for installation of the machine room. Moreover, the machine room provided on the rooftop of the building will make the building substantially higher by a height of the machine room. Therefore, it is another problem that the machine room will create a further shadow which will worsen sunshine on the building (especially on the north side).